The Inuyasha Visit
by Unforgettable Poet
Summary: [One shot] What happens when Inuyasha and the gang hangs out in Kagome's era, in search of Kagome? When they bump into Yui! And that's not all, when the Inuyasha tachi finds out that Yui is a fan of their little show, things get a little complicated...


**The Inuyasha visit (One shot)**

**Co-written By: **Sango Teyijin and Danie

**Full Summary: **Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were wandering around Kagome's era one day, WITHOUT Kagome around. But they never thought about being lost! Well… lost they were! All of a sudden, the crew gets hungry, and decides to cram in Yui's -a normal eighth grader- house. But when the gang finds out that Yui is an all time fan of their "show", things start to get a little complicated.

**Rated:** T or PG-13

**Genre: **Humor

**Dedicated to**: All the Inuyasha fans out there!

**A/N:** In this fan fiction. We're pretending that Sango and Miroku can go through the well… or else it wouldn't be so fun, right?

**Disclaimer:** Aw… I don't own them… but if I owned them… I would braid Inuyasha's hair… I wonder what it would look like!

"OI, WENCH! DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING TO YOU!"

Kagome paused, and rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, I TOLD you that I have an important test to study for! This is the SATs! It's like… the test of all tests! I can't let 'jewel shard hunting' keep me down for this!"

"But… Kagome! You can't do that!" Inuyasha continued. "Baka, can't you see we can't find any jewel shards without YOU! YOU'RE the one letting US down!"

"OSUWARI!"

Sango and Miroku shook their heads.

This is a typical Inuyasha fan fiction beginning.

Same scene, same elements. One half-dog demon from 400 years in the past, one regular junior high school girl from present times, one large knapsack full of supplies, one clearing with a well, and several well known words.

"Blah, blah **shards** blah, blah."

"Blah **tests** blah, blah. Blah, blah **understand** blah?"

"Blah, blah **bleep**! ... **Keh**!"

"**Osuwari!**"

WHAM!

"BLAH **bleep'n bleep BLEEP** blah!"

"**Humf**!"

"Sigh, "Poor Kagome-sama."

Nods

Oh! And let's not forget, one kitsune cub, one warped/cursed Buddhist monk, one demon exterminator, and a fire cat.

Sigh… always the same story… always the same people…

And that's what I LOVE about it!

Kagome went down the well with her tongue sticking out and left Inuyasha on the ground, in the gloomiest of moods. Right now, nothing seemed more ignorant than that miko!

He pulled himself together with a "Grrr…" Kagome was always in the way! That little wench, always trying to ruin their plans. Everyone else in the group acted like she was the QUEEN… they didn't even care if she missed all those days! To Inuyasha, 'Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara' basically DUG her. Everyone didn't even blame her! This way, he felt like he was the "Big Bad Wolf," always chasing the Rose Princess away. He hated that name, and denied every single detail Miroku and Sango said about him. It was true he wanted to be strong, but he hated being the "selfish guy." Why couldn't people just see him like how he WANTED to be?

That didn't have be tolerated, Inuyasha was more personal than usual today. Without hesitation, he yelled exactly what he wanted to do.

"Okay! I'm gonna teach that wench a lesson! I'm going to her era to see if she really STUDIES like she says she does!" Inuyasha looked like he was on fire. "HA! I can't wait to see her face when I find her PLAYING instead of STUDYING!"

Without another word, Inuyasha jumped into the wormhole and left their feudal fairy tale. Miroku and Sango looked at each other blankly and shrugged.

"That stupid Inuyasha!" Shippo was the first one to speak up. "He's always is so selfish…"

"Yes." sighed Sango. "Kagome must have the nerve dealing with him!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "This is going to be entertaining. If Kagome really IS studying, then Inuyasha might have to come back here with a huge rock on his back."

They all laughed at the situation. But what could they say? It was usual, but it was worth laughing about. In their heads, they knew that some things would NEVER change. For example, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha, and tests. Inuyasha, Kagome, and shards. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. You get the point! Everybody had a story in their little clique. They thought about it everyday, and it was basically all based on Naraku.

There WAS the Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kagome situation. Miroku and Sango couldn't make another sound about this. If THIS wasn't in their way, there would be 10,000 things that would've been done before and succeeded. But, how was this love-triangle supposed to be untangled? If it WAS justified, then someone would be harshly hurt. Not to mention Kikyou's dead, and Kagome lives 500 years in the future. If he has either one of these girls, the hanyou still would be miserable! Does he want to die? Or…does he want to be more than 500 years old?

There was also the "Kohaku is possessed by that bastard Naraku, and there's nothing you can do about it!" situation. Yes, everybody hated Naraku. But one of the harshest things he's done is to Sango's brother. Everybody knew she suffered from it, much less helpless about it. But honestly, how could a person live in Naraku's scheme? It's just impossible!

Last but not least, Miroku had his cursed wind tunnel. Everybody shuddered just thinking about it, considering that it was a live passageway to hell. Miroku's life was cut short by only this. Miserable he was, but that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy life at his fullest, right? Sango hated this; if he wasn't cursed with the hole, then maybe he wouldn't ask girls (beautiful girls) his famous "question." But she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

They all knew what they had to do. One day they were going to defeat that Naraku, and, with their last power, they will get together… and… let's just say… have some kids? The "Inuyasha and Kagome" idea was far too cute for them to even resist. And what about puppies? ¼ demon and ¾ human? They basically had to melt in that idea.

But they were worried. Sango was the first to speak her mind. "What if Kagome gets mad at him for coming? I'm sure that's not okay to handle by herself!"

"Good point," nodded Shippo. "Kagome DID say that it was the 'tests of all tests'!"

"So… if Inuyasha bothers her, I'm sure they'll have a big fight!"

Sango looked frustrated. "And if they DO have a big fight, who knows what Kagome's feelings will turn out to be? She might delay our jewel shard hunting even MORE!

Miroku was deep in thought, and so was Shippo, even though he didn't have any good ideas himself. But they had to think of SOMETHING! Or who knows what Inuyasha would do with Kagome?

"There's no choice." Miroku said. "We HAVE to pay a visit to Kagome's era!"

"But we can't go through the well!" Sango justified. "Only Inuyasha and Kagome can!"

Shippo lead the group to the well as they gazed in; the young kitsune stopped to a halt. How were they going to get to Kagome's era? Only Inuyasha and Kagome could go through the well.

An evil smirk appeared on Sango's lips "Think about it you guys, it can't be THAT hard to break the barrier of the well."

Confusion was all over Miroku face, "But how do we know that there even is a barrier?" Sango's ears heard exactly what she wanted to hear. The young Shippo shook his head. Finally, Sango was going to get her revenge for Miroku's pervertness! Oh, sweet, sweet revenge!

"Why don't you go see if there's a barrier, Miroku" asked Sango with a sweet voice that no one would think she had evil in her. Being a monk or not, he was still pretty inexperienced with Sango's emotions. He put one foot in the well and then Sango pushed him in. A long scream could be heard from both eras.

After the scream ended, Shippo jumped into the well, followed by Sango and Kirara. They knew that this would work, well… because Miroku was a monk. When he first jumped in, he had the spiritual powers that the well allowed. That's how Kagome could go through it too, because she had her miko powers, and some sacred jewel shards.

Purple and blue light were all over the portal, and to their distaste, they just had to land on some old stone figures. Their back broke the fall, but really, they didn't feel much pain. Well, except for Miroku, who had everyone land on his back.

"We're here!" shouted Sango in a cheerful tone. They climbed out the well to see Inuyasha at his usual.

"There's the hanyou." commented Shippo, rolling his eyes. Inuyasha was still fussing about Kagome leaving them for play time. Kagome was outside, beside the Goshinboku with a book called "SATs without Pain!" and obviously, everybody knew that her nose was stuck in it. Inuyasha was by her, walking around, and spitting out every word in his vocabulary. But when he saw the trio (along with Kirara) come out of the well, he finally stopped talking, and his jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

Wow! Never had anyone seen Inuyasha so shocked! It was only when Kagome forgot ramen at her era that he was like that. Inuyasha had to survive 4 days without ramen. What a guy! They could say a thousand words about him!

The group of 4 walked to Inuyasha, still with his jaw touching the ground. "Before we go mess up their little talk, we have to get dressed properly. We can't be seen like this! You see the people in this era dress differently, so have to fit in before we solve anything" informed Sango, acting like a smarty pants for the 2nd time today.

Of course, Shippo was never left out of a conversation. "Wearing a hat doesn't make you blend in." A large fist was all Shippo saw before he got hit. "Ouch!" "If only Kagome's nose wasn't stuck in that book."

More anger rose on Inuyasha face, "See? She's not paying attention! She'll go hanging out with her friends, anytime! Doesn't she know we have to find the jewel shards?" The same Inuyasha was at it again.

Just as Inuyasha was saying that, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a number.

"Eri?" She asked, speaking into the phone.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all looked at each other. What was this thing she was speaking to? That was not a person!

They could hear Kagome speaking.

"Ya, we can study together! … At the mall? … Are you sure that's a nice place to do that?…"Okay…I'll be right there!… 'Kay. See you later!"

Kagome closed the flap of her cell phone and looked around. "Hm…? Where's Inuyasha?" She didn't know that they were hiding behind the well. "Well… I guess he went back to the feudal era…"

She grabbed her SATs book, and left the shrine. She walked down the stairs, and headed across the street.

Everybody sighed of relief as they emerged from the back of the well.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BAKAS DOING HERE!"

Everyone sighed.

They had to spit it out. "We were worried about Kagome-Sama!" explained Miroku. "If you and she have a fight, then maybe she won't come back to our era anymore!"

"B-b-but-!"

"Yes, Miroku is absolutely right." Sango agreed. "Kagome seriously has some muscles after dealing with you! You're even harder to deal with than DEMONS!"

Inuyasha looked outspoken. Everyone knew that he was thinking, looking for a nice word to come at them with. They didn't need to say anything; instead, they just walked right passed Inuyasha and headed towards the shrine.

"Wait! Didn't you hear what she said?"

"What? You mean to that THING?" asked Shippo.

"Yes." Inuyasha explained. "She was talking to Eri, which is her friend; she said she'll meet her at the mall!"

Sango and Miroku blinked. Yes, Inuyasha had some hearing abilities, but had Kagome really ditched them to go to the… mall -whatever that was-.

They nodded. "Let's go find Kagome! If she doesn't ace that test, who knows what will happen to her?" Inuyasha approved and walked into the house along with everybody else. They were greeted by Ms. Higurashi, Kagome's mother.

At first, she looked surprised. But then, without a second word, she picked Shippo and Kirara and started hugging them like crazy.

"KAWAII!"

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sighed. Kirara and Shippo almost choked to death. Unless you were blind, you could clearly see the resemblance between Kagome and her mother!

The three were about to head up to Kagome's room, when Ms. Higurashi stopped them. "Who are these people? Inuyasha, care to explain?" She asked, still choking Shippo and Kirara.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just some friends from my era! Now, let's go ch-"

"WILL YOU BEAR MY CHILDREN?"

SLAP!

"Oh boy… you want ME to bear YOUR children?" Ms. Higurashi asked, shocked like Kagome was when she heard the phrase.

Sango sweat dropped. "Um… Ms. Higurashi… I'm sure he doesn't know you're already married!"

Everybody scratched their heads as they grabbed Shippo and ran up the stairs. They needed something to wear, or else everybody would stare at them like they were freaks!

But they were freaks weren't they? They came from another era!

With some help from Souta, and Kagome's closet, everybody was fully dressed. The results were quite pleasing… to them, at least. And about Kirara and Shippo, they just left themselves the way they were, considering Shippo was too small, and Kirara was a cat.

Miroku was the first to come out. He was wearing a light blue button-up and some jeans, owned by Ms. Higurashi's divorced husband.

Let just say… Miroku's outfit was the best one.

Inuyasha was next. He was wearing a business suit, handed down by Kagome's grandfather. He didn't look too professional though, with his tie out of place and hanging.

The last person who came out was Sango. Miroku's eyes popped out as Inuyasha twitched. Who knew such things would be in KAGOME'S closet?

She was dressed in a pink mini-mini-mini skirt, and on top of that, was a super tight tank top that was kind of see-through. Sango looked at herself and made a face. "I can't go out in this! Who knows what the perverts will think of me?"

Miroku smiled. "Sure you can, Sango! I'm sure they won't mind!"

Before Sango got mad, his hands twitched, and reached over to a place just below Sango's waist. But oh no! She wasn't going to let him do that with that skirt on! She slammed the closet door behind her, and resulted to try on something more modest.

She came out with Kagome's school uniform on. This was practical, considering the circumstances, and she could do whatever she wanted in it. After knowing it was a MAGIC skirt, (it was, since it never flew up on Kagome) she smiled. It didn't need to be tolerated, right?

Everything was ready now, they were finally ready to go out in public, Kirara jumped in Sango's arms, and Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder. Great disappointment appeared on Miroku's face. "Why couldn't she stay in that outfit? Now my hand still aches for the-" right in the middle of his perverted speech, a hand came sweeping across face. Sango looked as if she was going to kill him.

Behind them, Shippo shook his head. "Will he ever learn not to mess with Sango? That baka."

Inuyasha couldn't stop fidgeting in his tight outfit; Ms. Higurashi looked at him worriedly. "Don't you have any other outfit I can wear! This suit is killing me! How can you people actually wear this?"

He waited and waited for an answer but no one replied. His eyes wondered to see if anyone actually cared. With Ms. Higurashi fixing his tie, he headed towards the door to leave. Turned out they had already left… Inuyasha ran out the door. The gang was a block ahead of him.

The gang didn't get much walking done because of Miroku and his "famous quote". Clearly, everybody could see he had red hand marks all over his face. Most of the girls who met him here were scared. Of course, who would like a pervert? Except one demon slayer…

Of course, Inuyasha wasn't known to be a patient person. "Miroku, stop fooling around! We have to find Kagome, you lecher!" Veins were popping out of Inuyasha head and they knew he could wait no longer.

"Inuyasha's right, we have to get going," commented Sango in a right way, as she pulled the perverted monk away from his victim. Tears were all over his face. Finally the gang got back on track, but the problem was, where was this place called the "mall?"

Shippo was hungry, so he thought the "mall" was a place to get food. The perverted Monk thought it was a place where a lot of girls went and flirted with guys. Of course no one ever listened to that. Sango thought it was a place for studying, and the Hanyou thought it was a place to get ramen.

"So, it's settled! We are going to find Kagome in the so called "mall", which she is playing in instead of studying!" Flirting places were no place to be seen, 50 off any tank tops at Lux, Lotisha's house of Sushi, huge sale on school supplies at Staples, and 10 off young-adult books at Takahashi and Kuraki. But no Study House signs. Shippo was hungry, Miroku and Sango were tired, and Kirara was sleeping.

It was getting late, but Inuyasha was still determined to find Kagome and prove to all that she lied about studying. Just when they were going to turn back, they saw a figure that looked like Kagome. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a pink tank top with black boots. The figure held lots of shopping bags in her hands.

This is the evidence Inuyasha wanted! "HA! Wench, I told you she lied about studying!" The lady looked at them like they were crazy, Inuyasha walked closer to "Kagome" as she dropped her bags and started running like crazy.

"Help please! I'm being stalked by a crazy gang! Help! They are gonna rob me!" yelled the figure. Now everyone in the gang was running after "Kagome" Shippo and Sango stopped for a break, never have they known that Kagome could run that fast!

Trying to catch his breath, Shippo yelled out to Kagome " KAGOME! Stop running! It's okay that you lied about your test, but please. 'Kagome' ran even faster after Shippo spoke, she knew Inuyasha was on her tail. Too bad for Miroku, he tripped over a rock and feel on his face. A smile appeared on Sango's face, as she laughed at him and helped him get up.

Right when Inuyasha was going to grab her, large men landed on the scene. "Kimi, did they hurt you?" asked the large men as he held his girlfriend 'Kagome'.

Tears keep running down her face. "They keep calling me 'Kagome,' they wanted to bring me to their hang out to do whatever they were going to do! I'm so glad you're here!" whimpered Kimi.

Inuyasha was shocked as he tried to apologize but he was interrupted by Kimi's boyfriend "No one makes Kimi-Kins cry and gets away with it!" He rolled up his sleeves and came closer to Inuyasha. Normally, he fought demons, and strong spirits. But this was like eating cake! Obviously that guy wouldn't be like any of those demons.

Before he knew it, Kimi's boyfriend was punched in the face so hard he went flying 5 blocks back. Meanwhile, the "group" all cheered for Inuyasha to see he only used two fingers to punch the guy; he was strong!

Kimi looked at them in disgust as her boyfriend recovered and came back to her. She cried with him and yelled out cusswords at the gang.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just thought you were our friend!"

He was about to leave the scene until Kimi stopped him. She observed Inuyasha from head to toe-which made Inuyasha uncomfortable. Her eyes finally lit up and let out a squeak.

"Hey! I know who you are! You are… um… what was his name again?"

Inuyasha and everybody else all raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I see you on TV somewhere?" Asked Kimi, curiously.

Inuyasha turned to her, and gave her a look, and said the best thing that he could.

"DUDE! YOU MEAN THAT LITTLE BOX? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED BE IN THAT?"

Kimi looked scared again. "Hey… but what are you doing in the streets at this time?"

Everybody sighed and talked in unison. "BECAUSE, we're trying to find our FRIEND, who we think is at the mall, but she's probably had some time to herself now, so, she's probably home now! But… we don't know how to get there!"

Kimi sighed. "Then, maybe you could come to our house to rest a bit, you really look familiar."

That didn't need to be changed; Inuyasha and the gang followed Kimi into a car, and headed across the city lights and to her house.

On the way there, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all wowed at the lights. They were amazed. Kagome's village was amazing! It was like 1000 shikon no tamas hung from tall demons, or… were they shrines?

They were finally at the house where Kimi lived. It was a peaceful, nice, pre-mansion house. She picked up her coach bag, opened the door, and walked out.

"Hey, what about us?"

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Are you from outer space or something? I mean…how could people NOT know how to open some car doors?" She sighed heavily and opened it as they stepped out.

Everybody gasped at her house and yard. They followed Kimi modestly and didn't say a word until Kimi unlocked the doors.

"Hey, welcome home, Kimi!" said a soft, low level voice. Kimi rolled her eyes and went tumbling up the stairs.

The girl who opened the door looked her way and rolled her eyes as well.

The girl who opened the door wanted to welcome in the guests, but she couldn't. She stared blankly at them with her jaw open. She couldn't say anything, or move, either! A harsh sound came from her throat, and Inuyasha waved his hand in her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She didn't scream, because she was scared. To tell you the truth, she was amazed, no… OVER-amazed. She didn't know what to say! She looked like she was drunk, and everybody thought that she was. Until… that is, Miroku came asking his question… AGAIN!

"Fair lady, may you do the favor of bearing my children?"

The girl smiled, sighed, and then fainted. Miroku smiled with happiness. "Finally, someone smiled after I ask them my charming quote! Usually, they just slap me on my cheek!" Everyone sweat dropped.

Of course, Sango was mad as ever; everyone stayed out of her way. But back to main problem. The girl fainted and they couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, Kimi came downstairs and saw her sister.

"Yui…are you okay, I heard-"She couldn't finish her sentence. She suddenly lunged forward by Yui's figure. Yui awoke, trying to get to someone. "Oh my gosh! You're from INUYASHA!" She jumped around, and she went up to Inuyasha, hugged him, and gave a tweak in the ears.

Shippo couldn't help but laugh. "Finally! Inuyasha has actually found someone who cares for him!" This speech earned him a bruise on his head.

"I'm Yui Hikari , KAWAIIIIIII! Shippo, you're so cute! Let me hug you please!" It was like seeing a crazy girl drunk. Now it was Inuyasha turn to laugh at Shippo. A crazy lunatic girl was hugging Shippo so hard that he was gasping for breath.

The perverted monk approached her "Would you-" before he could finish he was knocked out by a baseball bat. Cold hearted or not, Sango HAD to teach the pervert his lessons.

"Hmpf, that's what he gets for asking an unknown girl that stupid question! Plus, I love this… little stick that you hit people with!" Pride was all over Yui face, Inuyasha had to hold Sango down or she would have killed Miroku.

Shippo was enjoying the scene too, he was rolling on the floor laughing. Kirara just stared in shock. Never had she seen her mistress so mad; she grabbed cover under a teddy bear.

Yui quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her friend, Akane's number, Inuyasha ran and snatched her phone away from her and broke it to bits and pieces.

"How dare you break my phone! You know how much that cost me? I had to work so hard for that phone and this house ever since mother died!" whimpered Kimi. It seemed Kimi had awoken.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "Whatever! Just shut up for Rumiko's sake! The phone is trouble, you know! My friend Kagome called her friends, and she's going to PLAY with them, except stay home to study for her test!"

It was dark now, Shippo remembered that they have to go back to Kagome's or else she'll be worried about them.

Sango explained what happened to Kagome and why they were looking for her. "Do you know where she lives? I could drive you there!" asked Kimi. All eyes went on Inuyasha.

He jumped "What, how am I supposed to know where that wench lives!" trying to defend himself.

Everyone sweat dropped for like… the 10th time that day "Looks like you guys have to stay at my house, then!" Yui was quite pleased for their staying. Who wouldn't be happy with Inuyasha in their house? "I will call the maids up now, they will show you to your room" announced Yui.

Yui stuck her tongue out at Miroku as he walked closer to her "Don't even THINK of groping me, or else I'm giving that baseball bat straight to Sango!"

Shippo had to ask" But… Yui, how do you know our names?"

She looked at Shippo with surprised eyes. She thought about what she should say, and there, she couldn't say anything. She couldn't tell them that people actually loved their "show," right? Besides, how did they get into HER world in the first place?

She shook her head, and kneeled down so that her eyes were parallel with Shippo. "Shippo… of course I know… um… this is future… so… um… whenever you come through our door, then I know your name directly!"

"OH! Cool! So if anyone comes to the door, you know their name! How cool! I can get used to the future!"

Kimi showed them around the house, and, of course, everybody stared everywhere with big eyes. Kimi didn't know why they were so surprised. To Kimi, it was like these people were like from outer space. But, of course, Yui knew why.

Excitement gathered in Yui's heart. How lucky was she? Inuyasha had actually came and looking for someone, and ended up in HER HOUSE. She stopped before she could come up with anymore excitement. She was forgetting one thing.

How the hell did they come to THEIR world?

Was Inuyasha really real?

Did the feudal fairy tale really exist?

Was there really such thing as Sengoku Jidai?

There was really a Shikon jewel?

She shook her head, and continued up the stairs with the Inuyasha crew. When they got to the spare bedrooms, Yui KNEW exactly how to arrange the rooms.

"Okay! People! The rooms I tell you to sleep in, is this room, okay? NO EXCEPTIONS." She had an evil smirk on her face. "Okay, Inuyasha! Sleep with me!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched as chirp marks came onto his head. "What the... you must be CRAZY!"

Yui sighed. How was she supposed to get the aggressive hanyou to sleep with her, with Kimi around? She had no choice, but to do something else instead.

"Shippo, can you sleep with me, then? Because you're so cute!" She asked.

Shippo jumped up on her shoulder. "Sure, I'll sleep with you! I'm sure it will feel nice!"

Everybody was in awe. "He doesn't know about IT yet." They mumbled in unison.

It was time for Yui to pair everybody else up. She thought about it for a minute, and made her decision.

"Okay, Inuyasha, you sleep in room 3, right next to mine." She smirked knowing that she installed cameras in that room. She giggled a little bit, and moved on to Miroku and Sango.

She couldn't stop laughing. "Okay! Miroku and Sango! You guys have to sleep in room 8! It only has one bed, and it's away from everybody else's' rooms!"

Sango and Miroku's jaw reached all the way to the ground. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!" Sango growled. "CAN'T YOU GET US IN SEPARATE ROOMS?"

Yui smiled an angelic smile. "C'mon! It can't be that bad, right?" Her eyes suddenly turned grey and evil. "If you make any comment about it, then I'm locking you in that room!"

Sango was suddenly silent and Miroku made a face of victory. He finally got what he was waiting for! He couldn't wait until it was time to sleep!

"Kirara will also sleep with me." Yui said again. "Report in your rooms by 11 and get to sleep however you like!"

She walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She threw the dinner she made away, and boiled some ramen.

While that was cooking, she picked up her other phone and dialed.

"Akane? Are you there?"

The other end talked. "Yes, Yui… what is it?" v

There was silence.

"Yui?"

"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE WHO CAME TO MY HOUSE TONIGHT!"

"Let me guess… Ayumi Hamasaki did… she's going to annoy you with her horrible singing, isn't she?"

"Hey, don't make fun of her! I'm her biggest fan! But this person who came to my house is bigger than Ayumi! I can't wait to tell you!"

"Then tell me." Akane said in a sarcastic voice.

"Okay…" Yui paused and launched her biggest, most excited voice ever. "INUYASHA! He came to my house! Along with Miroku, Sango, Kirara… and the best yet… Shippo!"

There was a giggle on Akane's end of the phone.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! So did Naraku! He brought the sacred jewel with him, and you made a wish that you were Sesshoumaru and Miroku's wife! Seriously, nice one there!"

Yui rolled her eyes. "SERIOUSLY! Come here tomorrow morning! I'll show it to you! They're sleeping at my house, you know! I also put Miroku and Sango in the same room!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Asked Akane.

"AKANE.THEY REALLY CAME TO MY HOUSE."

Akane sighed. "Okay… I'll come check on it tomorrow morning!" She stopped before hanging up. "Be sure to make the Ichigo noodles for them at your house! It's the best ramen around!"

Yui nodded. "Yes, I did! See you tomorrow, Akane! Good night!"

"Good night!"

They hung up.

Miroku was filled with happiness; he got to sleep in the same bed as Sango. Meanwhile Sango was up, wishing this was a dream, but no matter how much she pinched herself it just proved it wasn't a dream.

A scared face formed, just thinking about what could happen gave her the shivers. Just when she was gonna give up, her eyes spotted a baseball bat in the corner of the room. If Miroku tried anything funny she could hit him with that… thing!

The clock on the wall read 11 oh now her nightmare started. "Sango, honey, why don't you go to sleep now? You know how much FUN we can have in this big bed!" a devilish smile appeared on Miroku's face. It was a good thing that she got the baseball bat before this happened. She narrowed her eyes and hit him HARD. Then, she sat back on the couch and tried to get some sleep.

Yells of pain were heard all over the mansion." You know what, now I bet Yui's got a LOT of these baseball bats!" Sango couldn't help but smirk. Miroku looked like he was in pain. "Are you SURE you don't want to? I'm not that bad you know!"

This wasn't gonna be pretty. "C'mon Sango! I'm sure you can bear the next generation of Miroku!" Red smoke came out of Sango's ears. Miroku ran to a corner of the room and hid behind a big fat Inuyasha plushie...

They stopped.

"INUYASHA?"

They looked at the plushie.

"I must be having nightmares…" Sango told herself. "Just, okay, relax, you'll wake up ANYTIME!"

Miroku and Sango were in silence.

"How did Inuyasha get here?" Asked Miroku.

Sango fainted on her king size bed. "Whatever… I just need to wake up!"

Yui couldn't sleep at all, like who would, when your favorite Anime show characters are in YOUR house? With a mini computer in hand Yui turned it on, and saw what Inuyasha was up to.

The young Yui almost fainted from laughing, good thing Inuyasha could sleep through anything. Anyone who saw Yui there would almost WISH they were literally her!

There laid Inuyasha sleeping SHIRTLESS, holding a Naruto plushie. That wasn't the worst part... his covers were off, so it was obvious that anyone would melt at the scene! Plus he was snoring… and in the softest voice anybody has heard of him. Good thing Yui had her camera in that room, or else she wouldn't squeak so loud.

Shippo heard her squeak and stirred.

She looked at the screen again. "I need to go to his room and sleep with him!" She couldn't help it! She was drooling!

As quiet as a mouse she crawled out of her room. Her trail to his room was stopped by Kimi. "What are you doing at this time of the night?" asked Kimi as she let out a huge yawn. Yui only pointed at Inuyasha room.

Wondering why her sister wanted her to see in the room she opened to door, she nearly fainted from laughing. "He's hot! Look at him! Oh…" She yawned more and showed that she didn't want to look at anymore. She tip-toed to her room, and fell asleep.

Good thing that Kimi was asleep. Now! Yui can go into Inu's room and start sleeping with him! Sweet, sweet revenge to those people who thought THEY were Inuyasha's wife!

Shippo was scared to death as he awoke... so many anime posters looking at him. They were looking at him watching his every move; he could see it in their eyes as they were waiting for the right time to kill him.

Covers were over his head, his body was shaking, and he didn't know what he could do in a moment like this. When he took the covers off his face, Kirara looked at him straight in the eye with her big red eyes. Shippo yelled, and then fainted.

Why do people in this house always faint?

**Next morning:**

Inuyasha felt something soft.

He awoke and smelled cherry blossoms.

He opened one eye, and noticed that Yui, the girl from last night, was in his arms!

Of course, Inuyasha wasn't the one to wait, was he? Without hesitation, he pushed Yui off the bed, and onto the ground.

"KEH!" He yelled while he turned the other way and crossed his arms. "Stop acting like you KNOW me! You don't even know me!"

Yui pushed the strand of hair out of her face. "HEY, BIG GUY! This is MY house! I can sleep in whatever bed I want to, got that?" She rolled her eyes, fixed her pajamas, and walked out to the bathroom.

"WENCH! Where did you put my clothes?"

The so called "wench" smiled. "Me? Ever touch your clothes? Who would do such a TERRIBLE thing?"

Turned out Yui put up Inuyasha's kimono on eBay for 100,000,000 bucks, and hid it in the downstairs closet.

She pulled out a toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. Inuyasha stared at her blankly, wondering what she was doing. Kagome did this all the time, but Inuyasha had NEVER seen a toothbrush that vibrated and had sounds coming out of it!

He got off of the bed, and looked everywhere for the clothes. Still, he couldn't find it! He "keh'd" and remained lying in his bed, frustrated.

While he was doing that, Yui arranged her school books, showered, and blow dried her hair to prepare for her school day.

Yui and Kimi came out of their rooms with smiles on their faces. Then looked at each other, and of course, the smile turned directly upside-down.

"What the hell! How DARE you wear the same shirt that I wore!"

Kimi and Yui exploded.

Yui and Kimi were both dressed in a Grey Volcom shirt. "I never knew you wore these clothes!" Yui yelled. "Why don't you stick to your preppy Abercrombie stuff anyway!"

"NO! I like this shirt! It matches my skirt! So shut up and go change!"

"NO! YOU go change!"

They crossed their arms and grunted.

"You know, Yui, if you loose some weight, I'm SURE you can fit into Abercrombie!"

WHAM! Yui was mad now! "Kimi, you pathetic prep! You forgot who weighs MORE on the scale! If I wanted to, I COULD! But honestly, you already have your style; I wouldn't be wearing it if it was YOURS!"

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to leave NOW! So I can show off MY shirt before you! Good luck getting dressed without that shirt!"

Yui growled some more. She couldn't take it! Ever since they were born, they were different. When Kimi turned 13, she got her hair curled. When Yui was the same age, she got layers. Yui ripped her jeans, Kimi wore pink mini-skirts. Kimi shopped at expensive boutiques, and Yui shopped at Hot Topic. It was even hard to believe that they were from the same family! If she told everybody about Inuyasha, she KNEW everybody would adore her just like they adored Kimi.

"Yui?"

Inuyasha was still searching her closet for his shirt, it was completely messed up. Yui rolled her eyes and told him to stop. Meanwhile, Shippo walked out of her room, walking like a drug-addicted old man.

Yui sighed and pulled on a sweatshirt over her shirt. "Shippo! What's wrong with you!"

Shippo walked to her, and a second later, he collapsed in her arms and cried so that the room was filled water.

"Shippo… c'mon! It's okay! Tell Yui what's wrong!"

Shippo stopped crying and sniffed a little more. "Th-Th-The… they were looking at me! Everyone! They were looking at me like they wanted to kill me! I can't go back into that room ever again!"

Inuyasha was laughing, but honestly, who wouldn't, unless you're REALLY blind, not to mention deaf (now laugh, readers!).

Yui walked to her room while holding a baseball bat, waiting to hit someone. Then, she found out that there was nothing wrong, just her, old, anime-filled, room.

She asked again. "Shippo, what's wrong!"

Shippo replied with his hand over his face. He was pointing to the Chobits poster with Chii looking at them directly.

"Is there something wrong with my posters?" Yui asked herself.

Then Shippo added. "They're all going to kill me!"

Yui and Inuyasha burst into laughter as they found out what was wrong. But, they couldn't stop laughing! It was like a laughing potion. They finally recovered, and Shippo stared at them with tears in his eyes.

"Shippo, look. These are anime posters. They're just drawings of people! They're NOT going to hurt you!" Yui explained.

Inuyasha was still snickering when Yui stopped him and told him to show some manners. Then, a knock came on the door.

"It's AKANE!" Yui told herself. "Okay, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, I need you guys to come downstairs with me!"

She went to room 8, got the tired Miroku, the satisfied Sango, and hurried down the stairs. She opened the door, and Akane stood on the doormat. "Hey Yui! You said that Inu-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she saw the crew and… guess what? She fainted as well!

Faint number three! Go The Inuyasha Visit!

It was time for the Chile pepper trick again. When Akane finally awoke she couldn't move her eyes since they were locked on the gang. "Youu... he, here… you!" mumbled Akane as she pointed her index finer at them. Inuyasha was getting bored. Why were people in the future so surprised?

Did you think Miroku would forget to ask his famous quote? "Beautiful lady, I'm bewildered by you beauty, can you bear my child?" stated Miroku as he bowed down to Akane and begged. Now Akane was not shocked, she got out her lucky bat and hit Miroku on the head.

Sango sighed "At least I didn't have to hit him this time, will he ever learn?" she only mentioned the obvious.

"Miroku is as stubborn as Inuyasha, but I think it's worse!" the young fox got another bruise on his head from you guessed it, Inuyasha. Moving back to his spot was hard for Inuyasha as Akane was clinging on his arm.

He tried to get her off but she was stuck there like super glue. Sparkles were in Akane eyes. It was like she was in a dream, sucking up all the sweetness from it. The gang had to get Akane off Inuyasha's arm. It was no use, she was permanently stuck there.

Blush came to Akane face."Umm Inuyasha will you bear me a child please" squeaked Akane. Everyone sweat dropped. Miroku famous line was stolen! (MirokuoO). One by one Yui and the gang were laying dead (not really) on the floor.

Mumbling some words was all Inuyasha could do. He could see Kagome's face now, angry as a shark, and about to say a million sits. "Why does Inuyasha get someone to ask him that? NOT fair!" wept Miroku. Sango wasn't far away, so she gave him a glare.

Meanwhile Yui was stunned her best friend asked Inuyasha to BEAR **HER** CHILD. What a surprise! Didn't Akane know Inuyasha already had 2 girlfriends? Doesn't she know he's already stuck in a love-triangle? There was no need for another person to slip into it!

"Ummm Akane I think you're sick, let's bring you home!" Yui said. "Sango can you please take Inuyasha to his room and Miroku get him some ice?" she commanded as she pulled Akane off Inuyasha arm.

The young perverted girl didn't want to leave. "But, Inuyasha still has to bear my child!" informed Akane. Two people fell down the stairs, it appeared to be Inuyasha and Sango. They fainted again.

"Ummm, Akane I'll walk you home. Let's go. Oh yeah, STOP FAINTING!" yelled Yui as she pulled Akane outside. Kimi's door was slammed closed.

Shippo was shock, Kirara was holding him so he wouldn't faint. "This day is beyond weird!" screamed Shippo as he couldn't believe what just happened.

Few hours after Akane got home, she picked up the phone and started calling everyone she knew. Kenji the blabbermouth was the first she called when she told him Inuyasha was gonna bear her child, a fainted sound could be heard on the other side of the phone.

If Kenji knew this he would tell everyone. 50 knocks on the door is what took Akane to answer the door "Akane why are using the phone so much, and why did Kenji e-mail me, Mika, Kiyoko, Mana, Sakura, Chikara and Kazuki saying you're having Inuyasha child!" asked Akane's brother Kojo.

A smirked appeared on Akane's face. "I am."

Kojo's eyes couldn't close. "What the…? Do you know what the girls at school will do to you?"

Akane closed her eyes and thought. "Whatever! Leave me alone! I'm sure they'll love me for it, anyway!"

Akane picked up her bags, picked up her watch, and left the house for school.

On the way, a clique of girls dressed in black sweats stared at her, and were following her. But, since Akane's strong instincts were on, she knew there was someone behind her. She turned three heads, and took the long way 3 times. But she couldn't! Those people couldn't stop following her!

"Yo, girl, where's Inuyasha?" Asked one of the girls. "Tell me, or you're DEAD!"

Akane smiled a sweet smile. "Inuyasha? What's that? Isn't that a TV show?"

They wouldn't believe her. Instead, they lifted her by the collar, and stared at her straight in the eye.

"Tell ME! I'm gonna make sure Inuyasha ain't bearin' your child!"

Before the punch ended up in her face, she was hauled out of the girl's hands and lunged forward. The girl who was carrying her was running..

"AKANE! What were you thinking?

"YUI! THANK GOODNESS YOU WERE HERE! I OWE YOU ONE!"

"Why the hell did you tell everyone about Inuyasha?"

She hesitated. "What was I supposed to do? When Kenji heard it, and when he knew Kagome was really real, he wanted to hunt her down and ask her if she would bear his child!"

"I thought Miroku said that!"

"Well… a lot of people have been saying it lately!"

Yui sweat dropped. "You're telling me you DON'T know that Kenji's the biggest blabber mouth? In second grade, when I had lice, he told EVERYONE about it, and people called me the "lice monster!""

"But… honestly! He DOES make nice comments about your accomplishment!"

Yui put her hand to her head. "Oh, lord! Please don't let everyone find out!"

What was Akane to do? Her best friend just brought Inuyasha (and the gang) to her house, decided to show her, and told her to keep silent. How WAS she supposed to know? Inuyasha was her favorite guy out of all those hunky guys. How was she supposed to express something so hidden?

"Look, Yui, I won't put all the attention on me…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked Yui.

"Inuyasha went to YOUR house right?" Yui said. "So… I'll tell everyone that! They all think he came to my house!"

They were obviously late for school. "Akane, this is not what it's about, 'kay? It's just that…"

There was silence for 5 seconds.

"Ok… I guess your idea is okay…" Yui admitted. "But, you know what a better idea could be?"

"What?"

"NOT TELLING PEOPLE AT ALL!"

Yui walked to school in a swift manner. Akane couldn't catch up, she tried yelling, she tried taking short cuts. But Yui just couldn't listen to her! Did she really do something wrong?

When they arrived at school, the announcements didn't start yet, which means they still had a few minutes to chat. Yui was crowded by various people when she got there. Looks like Akane already told everybody that SHE had Inuyasha in her house.

"HEY! YUI! CAN YOU GET AN AUTOGRAPH FOR ME?"

"Yui! Get Miroku to marry me?"

"Yui! Do you have SESSHOUMARU in your house?"

"Can I take Shippo and Kirara home as a pet?"

Yui couldn't take it, and there, Akane was smiling like she knew EXACTLY what to say. What a day! How could the thought of Inuyasha be so spiffy?

A crowd of girls with their school uniforms altered in a different way walked up to Yui. They had mean eyes, staring at Yui in the meanest way. She could tell she had stolen those girls' attention. But, it was sweet right? Besides, it WAS revenge.

"REALLY, you have INUYASHA at your house… like I'd believe that!" A girl, Jikari came over and nagged. "How many of you REALLY believe that Yui has him right in her house, laying in her bed… and let's say… slept with her last night?"

A crowed of noises came, some angry faces, some happy faces. What was Jikari trying to do to Yui?

"I OBJECT!"

It was Akane, raising her hand and standing up for Yui. "I saw Inuyasha with my own two eyes! And if you don't believe it, I DO!"

Jikari rolled her eyes. "Akane… did I ask you to talk? Everybody, do you believe it?"

People from the crowd shook their heads and made a face of annoyance.

Yui was mad from seeing all these faces. "SHUT UP JIKARI! If you really want to see him, I'll prove it! Meet me at my house after school! And, YOU, Jikari, will finally UNDERSTAND what I'm saying!"

**After school**

It was now after school, Yui and Akane were waiting for Jikari to show up. Turned out, Jikari was 2 hours late. How could a person be late for Inuyasha? IM-PO-SS-I-BLE. Just when Yui was gonna leave she heard lots of foot steps, heavy footsteps, coming her way, sounding like an angry mob.

When she looked back, she saw EVERYONE in her school. _How am I gonna fit all the people in my house. I mean my house is big but not a mansion. Damn Jikari! _Poor Yui.

"Sorry Yui, we should have come earlier but Kenji got a 2 hour detention. Come on, show us the famous INUYASHA!" Teased Jikari as she pushed and shoved, trying to get to the front of the crowd.

Steam was coming out of Yui head and ears. Everyone took 3 steps back, no one liked to mess with Yui when she was this mad. "Fine! C'mon, I will show you, hurry!" ordered Yui.

"I'm finally gonna finally meet Inuyasha! I hope I can get an autograph!"

"If I get to meet Miroku, maybe I can bear his child!"

"Never will! I understand what Miroku sees in that idiot Sango!"

"Don't call Sango that! She is my soon-to-be wife!"

"All of you stop talking! We all know the most important character is SHIPPO! The gang would be dead without Shippo!"

Yui was shaking her head "How is it that this is the first time something like this happened…"mumbled Yui as she lead the crowd to her house.

**Meanwhile**

Ms. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's door "Kagome, phone!" she handed her daughter the phone.

"Moshi, moshi, who is this?" asked Kagome

"Hey Kagome it's Ayumi , I just heard from Eri which heard from Yuka that this girl is having Inuyasha's child. Plus, he doesn't love her…" laughed Ayumi.

On Kagome side of the phone her eyes became red with anger. "Really! Gomen! My mom has to use the phone now. Talk to you in school tomorrow!"

Kagome ran down the stairs, put on her shoes, coat, and went to look for Inuyasha. Good thing Kagome was smart enough to take a picture of Inuyasha last time he came to visit. Everyone was asked if they knew the person on the picture (Inuyasha).

Finally after 20 minutes, she found a person who knew where Inuyasha was. The mysterious person was named Li. "Ya I remember that person he was chasing after my girlfriend, Kimi. I think he's staying at her house. How about I give you a ride is my Mustang?" asked Li. Happiness was shown all over Kagome's face. Finally! Out of all the times, she would experience the bad-boy style!

When they reached Kimi's house they saw a mob of 7-11 graders surrounding the house. Some of them were holding Inuyasha banners and posters.

**Back to Yui!**

Yui's walk to her house wasn't long. Instead, it was nosey. Her eyes caught a glance of Li's car, guess who was beside him? Kagome Higurashi.

Happiness was all over Yui face she ran up to her and hugged her. "OH MY GOSH! I finally get to meet you Kagome! You look like my sister only she has blue eyes; you two are like twins!" Yelled Yui. When Yui said that Kagome couldn't help but blush.

"NOOOOOO don't break my door! My sister is gonna kill me when she sees our door broken." screamed Yui, as she tried to stop her classmates from breaking the door. Too late. It was already open, and laying in her doorway.

"Can you all keep it down, bakas? I've been looking for my shirt all morning! And I can't concentrate!" Yelled Inuyasha as he answered the door shirtless, STILL trying to find his shirt. All of the girl population jumped on him.

Jikari couldn't help but be shock "Y-you weren't lying!" Stumbled Jikari as she fainted. Finally Kagome found Inuyasha she pushed all the girls off him and sweetly yelled SIT.

By this time Shippo, Sango and Miroku were outside. They couldn't even move one step since there were so many people. Gifts and Gifts were on the floor.

Two 50 dollar bills landed on Shippo arms "I could get used to this!" Now Kagome was on the floor since she got pushed but this pink haired girl "How dare you hurt my boyfriend, you witch. I don't understand why Inuyasha USED to like you, but now he has me, AKANE." yelled Akane as she grabbed Inuyasha arm.

Akane looked at how Inuyasha was dressed now," Oh perfect, you're ready, let's go have our child now." stated Akane as she ran in the house.

Tears and tears came out off Miroku's eyes," Why does he get a cute girl who wants to bear his child. I mean I've been asking you ladies for a while but I only get slaps on my face." SMACK

Inuyasha and Akane didn't even get far they; were stopped by Kagome. "Please help me Kagome!" proclaimed Inuyasha as Akane kissed him. Now Kagome was mad, she punched Akane in the face and Akane kicked her in the face.

The whole crowd was now chanting "Cat fight, cat fight!"

A kid got a mike and got up on the table "The winner gets Inuyasha, you ladies know the rules, so fight." Out of no where Kojo comes running in and tries to stop Akane but she pushes him aside.

Everybody cheered as Akane and Kagome circled each other. They looked at each other with dark eyes, narrowing, and watching each other's every move; with Inuyasha confused at what they were doing, Yui shaking her head, and everybody cheering. News reporters came in, and started filming.

"Akane, you know, Inuyasha already has me! Plus Kikyou! No one else needs to get into this love-triangle!" Kagome explained.

Akane laughed. "HA! I bet I love Inuyasha more than you! I finally get to get in a bed with that hanyou… and…"

Kagome closed her eyes, and held her breath.

"Poor little Kagome-Chan… if I say it, I bet you'll blow!"

POUNCE!

Kagome pounced on Akane, started pulling her hair, and yelling at her. "STUPID LITTLE WENCH! CAN'T YOU SEE MY LIFE'S ALREADY HORRIBLE ENOUGH WITH ALL THE 'OH… THIS GIRL BROKE THE SACRED JEWEL, AND NOW SHE'S GOTTA REPLACE IT!' IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO DEAL WITH KIKYOU! NOW YOU? AND IN THE MIDDLE OF ALL THIS, I'VE STILL GOTTA STUDY FOR THE SATS!"

Akane looked like she was going to die; but of course, she still fought, to her death… and… of course, who would've stopped them?

Sango was trying to get into the crowd. Guys noticed her, groped her, smirked, and winked. She was disgusted. Why was the future so disgusting? It wasn't possible to live by!

She finally got to the spot where Kagome and Akane were fighting. "STOP YOU TWO! I'M SURE THERE'S ENOUGH INUYASHA TO GO AROUND!"

"Shut up, Sango!" yelled Kagome. "How about Akane helps MIROKU bear his child!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, KAGOME!" Sango yelled. She as well, joined in the fight.

EVERYTHING WAS SO LOUD.

…

Then, Kagome noticed it.

…

"A-a-a… Sacred jewel shard…!"

When she spoke, the cheering stopped, so did the fighting. Everybody was staring at Kagome with gawking eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"Yui… you have a sacred jewel shard!"

Everybody's eyes moved from Kagome, Sango, and Akane's spot over to Yui's.

"ME?" Asked Yui. "How? I'm not in the TV show!"

Sango blinked. "Are you sure?"

Kagome breathed, returned to her own selfless person, and looked more closely.

"THERE'S A SACRED JEWEL SHARD ON HER! I'm sure! I sense it!"

Everybody stared in shock at Yui.

"You're not serious, are you?" Yui nervously giggled, trying to get the attention away from her. "That's not possible!"

"BUT THERE IS! YUI! HOW ARE YOU RELATED?"

Yui was silent… not saying a word, trying to hide herself. "Well… the thing is…"

"I wished on this sacred jewel shard… that… you could come to our world…"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all shocked.

"What, you didn't know?" Yui nervously said. "When the sacred jewel broke, the pieces might have shattered all the way to the bone eaters well"

Now the whole school was looking at Yui, wondering what her next move would be. Obviously, Inuyasha and the gang were not the only ones confused.

The gang went inside Sango/Miroku's room and discussed what they were gonna do. Half of the gang had the expression of shock on their face.

"What are gonna do? I mean we can't just steal it away from her!" implied Sango.

"Let's think of ideas!" yawned Miroku. It was almost night time, the sun was gonna set soon. After what seemed like 12 minutes, someone finally spoke.

Inuyasha jumped up and was about to speak, when the gang looked at him in shock. Everybody knew that Inuyasha's ideas were usually impossible-otherwise dangerous.

"As I was gonna say, maybe we can have her wish on the jewel shard to forget us and this whole "visit". Then when she's asleep, we take the necklace away from her! (necklace, as in Yui had the jewel shard on her necklace)"announced Inuyasha with his face full of pride!

"You're so selfish Inuyasha, you only care for the Shikon jewel!" Reminded Kagome. "That's YUI's shard… if she knows about us… she'll know who took it!"

"Ya right, wench! We can go back before she's awake!"

"OSUWARI! Inuyasha, we have to care about her feelings too!"

**Back to Yui**

"Oh my gosh! Can I have your autograph Yui?"

"I'm so jealous of you, Yui!"

"Yui can you wish that Sango will be my wife?"

"NO! Wish that I can keep Shippo!"

By this time, Yui was surrounded by her classmates asking her everything about the Shikon jewel. Poor Yui, she couldn't even move a foot away. Someone pulled on her arm and pulled her into her room.

The door slammed shut. It appeared that Akane had just saved her from the mob.

"Listen Yui, please wish that Inuyasha will marry me!" begged Akane.

_"Not another one!" _Thought Yui, she had had it up to here with people asking her to wish for themselves. You try being in her in her shoes! You would feel like the unluckiest person on earth.

Akane was batting her eyelashes and was begging on her knees. Knocks and Knocks of her classmates knocking on her door was all she heard. They were at it again asking her to make them wishes.

_**3 days later**_

"Okay! So the plan is fail proof, right?"

"Of course! All my plans are fail proof!" Miroku bragged.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm impressed that this plan doesn't involve women!"

"How you wound me so, Sango…" Miroku started his tactics again. "From what I know, I think you should be proud of me."

Sango blushed. "…w-whatever… just tell your plan?"

Miroku stared at Sango and gave a perverted grin.

(X)

Yui was soft asleep, holding an Inuyasha and Naruto plushie. Her room was filled with presents from the last few days. All from her "fans." 1/3 of the presents were for her. 2/3 of the presents were for Inuyasha and company-which were piled up in their rooms. Presents ranged from a t-shirt that said "I love you" to an X-box 360. Was Yui lucky, or what?

No, she wasn't lucky. She wanted Inuyasha to leave. So this phenomenon would end.

Besides… she wasn't the only one who loved Inuyasha. Everybody did.

And that's what hurt her.

She shifted in her sleep.

"Shhh!" Shushed Miroku as they were going to advance into their plan. "She still might be awake. We can't afford to wake her."

"Stop treating her like royalty! Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's your girlfriend!" Sango yelled out.

"SHH! I was talking about that! If we wake her up, she'll be on to us, right?"

"Oh…right."

The couple ventured closer to her bed. Luckily, she took off her necklace before she slept. So it was on her bedside counter.

_This is too easy…! _Sango thought. _Is Miroku really sure his plan is failproof?_

With one SNAP! Miroku got the sacred jewel shard, and they were left to leave the room.

"STOP!"

They recognized that voice.

It was Yui's…

"Give it back to me!"

Sango and Miroku turned around slowly.

_Crap! _Sango thought, _she found out!_

"GIVE ME BACK MY RAMEN!"

Sango and Miroku fell over.

"THIS IS MY RAMEN, DON'T YOU DARE TAKE IT!"

Turned out Yui had been sleep-talking.

Few drops of sweat appeared on Sango's and Miroku's face. That was close. On the other side of the door, Inuyasha waited. He looked very annoyed. Must I remind you that Inuyasha doesn't like to wait, if he did, Kagome would've subtracted 200 'sits' out of her vocabulary!

"What took you so long?" yelled Inuyasha as he yanked the both of them outside Yui room. Mumbles and mumbles were heard coming from Yui room. When they glanced at Yui's door, she stood there with an angry face.

"What are you doing with my jewel shard?" asked Yui as she got ready to punch Inuyasha. Death glares were at directed at Inuyasha, him and his big mouth. Everyone tried to think of a plan to get them out of the situation.

Sango closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and kissed him. There stood Miroku in shock as he returned the tongue-tied kiss. Yui and Inuyasha both fell over.

"This must be a dream!" were all that Yui and Inuyasha said before they fainted. In 2 minutes, Miroku and Sango stopped kissing, both were breathing heavily.

"Aw why did you stop?" whined Miroku; his answer back was only a punch in the face. She dragged Yui into her room, never did she ever see so many INUYASHA posters. Actually this is the 1# time she saw InuYasha in so many places.

All around her were Inuyasha posters. There were also lots of posters with Inuyasha and Kikyou on them. In this one, Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo then the other one had Inuyasha hugging Kikyo.

"I wonder what Kagome will do if she sees this!" whispered Sango as she unpinned a poster and ran back to her room with it. Did Sango ever mention back-mail is sweet? If Inuyasha ever made her kiss Miroku again she would show the poster to Kagome.

"Knock, Knock" _Who would be up at this hour?_ Wondered Sango as she opened the door.

Inuyasha was at the door "I just had the weirdest dream! You were kissing Miroku!" Sango tried to act surprised. "Anyway…" Inuyasha continued. "I have Yui's jewel shard for some reason… have any clue of what to do with it?"

Sango sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe we can make a wish on it!"

"But how? It's only ONE sacred jewel shard!"

Sango examined the jewel closely while Inuyasha growled, impatient as always. A glowing light came out of the jewel shard. And a noise could be heard from it.

"What is your wish?"

Inuyasha and Sango both stepped back.

"Why are you running way from me? Don't you want to complete the jewel?"

Sango breathed heavily. "The jewel shard…"

"Is talking to us." finished Inuyasha.

The jewel let out a growling noise.

"You got a problem kids? I fell out another way out of the well, and I got into this strange world… now… I've mastered the talking part of humans… do you have any exceptions?"

Sango's eyes flowed over to the voice. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Yes…" The jewel shard murmured. "The girl Yui… she got me… and she talked to me every night. That's how I learned the art of speaking."

"Ya right! As if a jewel shard can LEARN something like that!"

"I'm talking aren't I?"

_'There is no way that a jewel shard could talk. He can't listen!'_ thought Sango. Inuyasha was by her, getting ready loose his brain.

"C'mon Kid! Make your wish!" One last word from the jewel shard before Inuyasha completely fell over. Shippo turned to Inuyasha's face. In place of his golden eyes were swirly lines that went round…and round…

"Wake up! Inuyasha! Don't you have a wish?" Sango yelled towards the sleeping figure.

"Finally I get my wish!" The jewel shard exclaimed. "I was so close 50 years ago… when that miko was about to turn a half demon into a human… so close…"

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "There's no choice. Miroku, chili pepper please." Miroku handed her the chili pepper, she opened Inuyasha's mouth, and put the whole thing into it.

"Can we hurry up here?" barked the jewel shard, impatient as ever.

"Wish here!" yelled Inuyasha as he awoke from the chili pepper. Bad idea. The noise must've gotten Yui awake. And awake she was, looking like she didn't have coffee, and was about to kill a tiger.

"WE WISH THAT THIS VISIT NEVER HAPPENED!" yelled Inuyasha. Yui was frozen at the scene, and tears came out of her eyes.

"Give it back to me!" Yui yelled "That is my jewel shard! Give it back!"

Too late…

_...:Ganbou Kashi:... (Wish granted)_

A white light interrupted the gang and Yui. It was beautiful, like nothing existed in the world. It was all white, and there, nothing happened.

"That was my jewel shard." cried Yui.

Her knees touched the ground as did her tears. She cried painfully as tears overflowed the white room.

"Stop crying, wench!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I've heard enough already!"

"But… I wished on the jewel shard… that you would come here."

Silence.

"YOU WHAT?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened as the light of Sengoku Jidai shined through the windows.

"What happened?"

He walked outside the hut. What happened to the white room? And Yui? And "Tokyo?"

Was it a dream after all?

Or…

Was there really a world out there that knew exactly what they were up to?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story finished! (24 pages!) Thanks so much to Danie for helping me (she added all the humor in the story)! This is dedicated all the Inuyasha fans who keeps watching Inuyasha everyday! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sango says: I thought that we couldn't get this story done so fast!**

**Danie says: Hope you all like this story me and Sango worked really hard to finish this story. No flamers please and enjoy that story )**

**Sango and Danie**


End file.
